Hello from the other side
by Assiral
Summary: Depois de anos do nascimento de sua filha Sarada, Sasuke se viu obrigado em sair em busca de uma ameaça maior que Kaguya. Mas manter-se afastado de sua nova família estava mais difícil do que parecia. Uma ligação desesperada. Um amor sem fim. Baseada em Naruto Gaiden e a viajem de Sasuke


**Nota:** _Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto_ _  
_ _A fanart na capa também não. Pertence a Dymx (rainha)_ _  
_ _Creditos aos autores_

 **Hello from the other side**

 _Hello, it's me_

 _I was wondering if after all these years_

 _You'd like to meet, to go over everything_

 _They say that time's supposed to heal ya_

 _But I ain't done much healing_

\- Alô?

\- Sakura?

\- Sasuke-kun, é você?

Ele não sabia bem o que dizer. Já fazia tanto tempo desde o último encontro que ele se questionou se poderia mesmo ligar para ela.

Toda aquela incessante busca e ele ainda não tinha uma resposta.

A ameaça ainda existia. Depois de tantos e tantos anos em que ele se prontificara a caçar os inimigos iminentes que poderiam destruir seu mundo. O mundo daquele homem, e delas e ele ainda não conseguira muitos resultados.

Investigou, procurou, perseguiu. Levaram meses até que ele conseguisse uma pista, e em questão de segundos se esvaiu de sua vista.

Algumas vezes encontrou alguns malfeitores que desejavam superar Kaguya, seguia no encalço deles, e em dado momento, houveram até alguns pequenos combates. Mas eles sempre desviavam, e fugiam.

"Ainda não chegou a nossa hora, bastardo Uchiha", eles diziam.

Sasuke só queria acabar logo com aquilo. Queria tanto voltar para casa.

Ninguém nunca saberia, mas no aniversário de 7 anos de Sarada, ele estava a dias de distância, ferido, sozinho, e com fome. E doía tanto ver as fotos que Sakura enviou ao celular dele, doía ver as duas tão distantes, doía ver sua filha crescendo sem ele, mas quando viu a sequência de fotos em que Sakura cortava um pedaço de bolo, e o primeiro pedaço era entregado a Naruto, ele arremessou o aparelho na parede e chorou. Chorou tanto, que decidiu voltar para casa.

Por que ele? Por que Sakura? Por que a filha deles?

Seria ele tão amaldiçoado assim e não poder ter o amor de quem ama? E dar a elas todo amor que sentia?

Nesse dia, ele desistiu de tudo e voltaria para casa, assim que se recuperasse. Mas, por obra do destino talvez, os inimigos apareceram naquela distante Vila do Trigo. Sasuke percebeu, quando em uma madrugada, eles apareceram usando jutsus que varreram metade da vila, e a outra metade só não foi destruída por que ele ainda estava ali.

Ele correu para fora do quarto da hospedaria simples que ocupava, e viu fogo e devastação. Quando viu os inimigos, ativou seu sharingan e desembainhou sua espada pronto para entrar em combate. Ouviu um grito, era uma menina gritando "Papai".

Sasuke usou seu Amateratsu neles, mas ainda podia ouvir os gritos da menina, relutou e os atacantes usaram esse tempo para fugirem, correu até lá ao ouvir um "Socorro, papai", e mais consternado ainda ficou quando olhou para uma garotinha de cabelos pretos, gritando por ajuda. Foi inevitável não lembrar de sua garotinha, e os olhinhos assustados e desesperados da menininha machucada, abraçada a mãe morta que provavelmente a protegeu com o corpo. A pequena tinha a perninha presa aos escombros em chamas, e a visão o encheu de novo de responsabilidade.

Só ele poderia fazer esse trabalho. Só ele poderia ir atrás desses malditos.

Só ele poderia proteger, sua vila, sua amada esposa, e sua preciosa filha para que não a visse destruída daquele jeito.

Sentia saudades demais de casa, de sua filha, de sua esposa. Mas colocou em sua mente que ele poderia sobreviver, mas Sarada sem sua mãe, não. Nem ele.

Sakura era o pilar de suas vidas.

No tempo que conviveu com elas, a doce menina sempre brincava com o pai, e requeria o carinho dele. Mas quando ficava doente, quando se machucava, sua alimentação, suas roupas, tudo era com Sakura. Não tinha ciúmes, sabia que a relação de uma mãe com um filho é um laço único, e confessava que adorava que boa parte desses carinhos e cuidados também eram para ele.

Ele ainda tinha pesadelos. Às vezes acordava arrependido de seus erros, suando. E antes que xingasse, já sentia as mãos suaves de Sakura acariciando os cabelos dele, beijos castos e carinhos até dormir.

Ela o completava. Sempre fora assim.

E ver essa menina linda, salva por ele ficar sem a mãe, o fazia se sentir na obrigação de proteger tudo e todos em sua própria vila.

Mas... as vezes a saudade era forte demais, e sua convicção vacilava...

 _Hello, can you hear me?_

 _I'm in california dreaming about who we used to be_

 _When we were younger and free_

 _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

\- Sim, sou eu.

 _\- Sasuke-kun, onde você está? E esse telefone?_

\- Eu estou perto do país das Ondas. Em um telefone público.

 _\- Você está bem? Está ferido? O que houve?_ – Sakura atropelava as palavras em uma excessiva ansiedade.

\- Estou sim. Soube rumores de um homem e um garoto com sharingan passarem por aqui e vim checar.

\- _Seriam os que você procura?_ – perguntou apreensiva.

\- Não sei dizer ao certo. Acredito que não. Mas não posso me dar ao luxo de contar com achismos.

 _\- Entendi._

Houve uma longa pausa entre eles. Ao mesmo tempo que havia tanto a dizer, havia a relutância em serem sentimentais e tonarem as coisas difíceis.

\- Sakura...

 _\- Sim, anata._

\- Se lembra de quando conhecemos o Lee? – perguntou em um tom displicente. Sasuke não sabia de onde isso tinha vindo, mas queria conversar mais com sua esposa, queria ouvir a voz dela.

\- _Sim, por que?_ – perguntou curiosa.

\- Vi um rapaz aqui muito parecido com ele sendo inconveniente tentando chamar atenção de uma moça. Me lembrei do Rock Lee quando corria atrás de você.

Sakura começou a rir.

\- _Oh meu Deus, você ainda se lembra disso?_ – riu mais um pouco – _Eu ficava desesperada fugindo dele tentando me seduzir e dar o seu amor._

Sasuke sorria ao ouvir a risada dela, era tão bom, e contagiava seu íntimo. Queria tanto ver ela rindo agora.

\- _Mas o Lee, agora está casado e feliz. Tem um menininho muito lindo, e enérgico como ele era. O Lee acho que só tinha carinho e admiração por mim, nós éramos crianças._

\- Nós também éramos, Sakura...

Sasuke disse sem pensar e mais uma pausa muda dos dois lados.

Ele já tinha admitido para ela, que por mais que negasse, Sakura mexia com ele, desde aquela época. Um instinto de proteção, e de vontade de vê-la sempre sorrindo o incomodava muito quando eram crianças. Sabia que com ela, assim como Naruto era diferente.

Mas, com Naruto ele sabia que era um sentimento de irmão, mas , com Sakura o que era afinal?

Na época, por mais evidências que houvessem, ele se negava a admitir.

\- Sinto sua falta.

 _There's such a difference between us_

 _And a million miles_

\- Eu também...

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must've called a thousand times to tell you_

 _I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

Desligou.

Combinaram em não serem sentimentais. Mas quando disse, e ouviu uma voz triste em resposta, o nó na garganta foi inevitável.

Sabia que Sakura choraria. E não queria ouvi-la chorar. Não quando ele também estava quebrado.

Já fazia um ano desde o último encontro deles, e a saudade as vezes batia de um jeito mais impactante do que o golpe mais forte do pior inimigo. Sentia de novo aquela vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e ir atrás dela, de sua Sakura, e de sua filha.

Falar com Sakura sempre o colocava em cheque, e falar ou ver Sarada, certamente o destruía.

Quando partiu, no início ele voltava para casa algumas vezes. Ela era bem pequena, e eles eram bastante apegados. Mas, essas pequenas voltas, tornaram tudo mais difícil.

Tanto para ele, quanto para ela.

A pequena sempre chorava muito, corria até o fim da rua, gritava e esperneava enquanto via o falcão do pai sumir no céu, e tinha febre por dias.

Em uma das vezes, que Sasuke partiu, ela fugiu da escola e seguiu o caminho para o qual ele rumou. Sumiu por três dias, e se não fosse o radar de mãe, que Sakura jura ter, talvez eles não a tivessem encontrado.

Alguns nukenins da Areia, reconheceram Sarada como sendo a herdeira do sharingan Uchiha e a pegaram no caminho, plantaram evidencias falsas do rastro dela, que foram seguidas por outros ninjas da Folha, mas Sakura jurou a Naruto que era para oeste que sua filha fora, e ele acreditou no instinto materno da amiga, e dividiu as equipes, indo com ela e Ino para oeste.

Realmente Sakura estava certa, e eles encontraram os sequestradores, bateram neles e salvaram a pequena. Sasuke só soube disso, meses depois, e a culpa o atingiu, por ter colocado a filha em risco.

Por mais que Sakura argumentasse, sobre Sarada querer o pai, ele decidiu que não mais a veria. Ela merecia um pai inteiro, meio-pai só causava danos emocionais e físicos a menina. Mas como ele não poderia estar lá, optou por sair de sua vida, e caçar as ameaças enquanto vivesse. Agora era pessoal.

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried to tell you_

 _I'm sorry, for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

\- Sakura. - Alguns poucos minutos passados, ele ligou de novo.

\- Sim, Sasuke-kun. – o alivio na voz dela era palpável.

\- Me desculpe, eu... eu não deveria ter desligado.

\- Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. Nós combinamos, não é?

Sasuke comprimiu os lábios e os olhos, tentava segurar o que seu coração gritava.

\- Sasuke-kun – ela quebrou o silêncio em um tom brando – tudo bem em dizermos de vez em quando.

Ainda não havia resposta.

\- A Sarada, deve chegar daqui a pouco, e não poderei ficar aqui muito tempo, você sabe.

\- Você poderia me encontrar na Vila da Areia, naquele local que você sabe? – ele cuspiu as mais ansioso do que deveria.

\- Claro, claro. Em dois dias eu devo estar aí.

\- Um. Eu vou mandar meu falcão até os limites da vila da Folha. – a saudade que ele sentia estava além de seu comportamento soturno e precisava dela – ele vai fazer o resto do caminho que você usaria para descansar.

\- Tu-tudo bem. Até amanhã então.

\- Até.

Desligaram o telefone.

E só então Sasuke percebeu que suas mãos estavam suando.

Conseguiu um quarto, e logo tomou um banho e deu especial atenção aos cabelos e a barba por fazer. Sentia-se bobo, como um adolescente, mas não tinha ninguém ali para ver ou julga-lo, a não ser ele mesmo.

E essa não era uma de suas preocupações no momento.

Comeu comidas leves na cidade, e foi para o abrigo como combinado. Achou melhor esperar lá. Levou horas para dormir, e sempre acordava com qualquer barulho.

Já começava a despontar o primeiro clarear da manhã que se aproximava, quando ouviu passos do lado de fora, e uma mão fina empurrar a porta, levantou-se mais que depressa.

Ela estava ali.

Estava mesmo ali.

Mais linda do que já era, com a sua costumeira bata vermelha, uma calça branca torneando as pernas, e uma barriga invejável de fora. Estava ali o cabelo rosa único, estavam ali os profundos olhos verdes.

\- Sasuke-kun?

Ele diminuiu a distância entre eles, envolveu a cintura dela e tomou sua boca em um beijo faminto, jogando-a até a parede mais próxima. Levou a mão até seus cabelos, e emaranhou os dedos entre os fios, ainda beijando.

\- Sakura...

Buscava ar enquanto sentia sua pele, e se inebriava com o cheiro dela.

\- Eu sei, Sasuke-kun.

Ela sabia, que era uma saudade sem tamanho que ele sentia, de não suportar mais a distância. Nunca precisou dizer muito a ela, mas queria, hoje ele queria.

\- Eu sinto tanto a sua falta.

Sentiu Sakura suspirar, e amolecer. Ela sempre o entendia, mas sabia que o peso das palavras era ainda maior.

Beijou-a novamente, desceu pelo queixo e pescoço, e a mão escapulia para debaixo da blusa dela. Sakura ofegou com o toque, e Sasuke sentiu os pelos de sua própria nuca arrepiarem ao vê-la mordendo os lábios.

Arrancou a blusa dela e ela a dele, beijou-a mais uma vez, e logo desceu para os seios. Tomou os com a boca, de um jeito que provavelmente deixaria marcas, e Sakura ofegava e mordia ainda mais os lábios e soltava pequenos gemidos.

Sasuke distribuía beijos e mordiscadas em sua cintura, além de apertões e carinhos com a mão. Essa mulher o deixava louco.

Quanto mais ela gemia e reagia aos seus toques mais ele queria.

Arrancou a calça dela, e a ansiedade era tanta, que puxou e rasgou sua calcinha. Sakura fez um muxoxo, a peça parecia nova, de renda azul provavelmente comprada para este encontro.

Mas ela esqueceu assim que o viu sorrir de canto, hipnotizado pelo corpo dela nu.

Sasuke se abaixou, e mordeu bem de leve o joelho dela. Desceu dando mais leves mordidas, na parte interna das macias coxas, enquanto seus dedos a tocaram bem devagar, causando um arrepio no corpo inteiro.

A mistura de mordidas e carinhos, colocava o corpo de Sakura em pane, em um prazer confuso. E quando menos esperava, sentiu a língua de Sasuke.

Gemeu alto.

Do jeito que ele queria.

Começou devagar, como em um beijo, mas quando passou o braço pela coxa dela e travou, sugou-a com força combinados com movimentos de vai e vem com a cabeça.

Sakura o agarrou pelo cabelo, e gemia alto.

Sasuke sentia tanta fome, tanta vontade que não demorou muito para Sakura arquear as costas, e a perna livre enroscar em seu pescoço em uma tentativa sôfrega de forçar o clímax dela.

\- Anata! – ela gritou segurando um dos seios com uma mão e os cabelos dele com a outra.

Ela ainda ofegava, quando ele se sentou, mas em um instante só ela se livrou das calças dele e cueca e se posicionou sentada sobre ele. Sasuke não a forçaria, mas adorava que Sakura não demorasse nada a se recuperar.

Montou nele, foi devagar por alguns instantes, afinal já fazia mais de um ano que não o tinha dentro de si.

E enquanto ela se movimentava, Sasuke a olhava. Admirava.

Ela era tão linda. Tão perfeita.

Tê-la de novo, era maravilhoso para seu corpo, mas principalmente para sua alma.

\- Eu te amo tanto, Sakura.

Ela levou a mão a boca, e uma lagrima desceu.

\- Eu também Sasuke-kun, eu também. Eu também te amo tanto, tanto, tanto... - os movimentos de Sakura seguiam a intensidade de suas palavras.

 _Oh, anymore_

 _Oh, anymore_

 _Oh, anymore_

 _Anymore_

Sasuke inverteu as posições, quando sentiu que já não aguentava mais, pelo menos não naquela posição onde tinha uma visão perfeita de Sakura, subindo e descendo nele com lindos seios balançando ao seu alcance.

Ficou sobre os joelhos, enquanto ela ficou deitada e segurou uma das pernas para aumentar ainda mais a intensidade das estocadas dele. O que não o ajudava mesmo a se segurar.

Sorriu pensando no quão irritante ela era, e tão maravilhosa ao mesmo tempo.

Em um castigo delicioso, aproveitou a abertura e a tocou esfregando seu clitóris. Ela arqueou as costas. Quando ela abriu os olhos, e os dentes cerrados, Sasuke entendeu o que o corpo dela pedia.

Deitou sobre ela, a abraçou e aumentou a intensidade das estocadas.

\- Mais forte. – ela pediu abraçando o corpo dele com as pernas.

E ele atendeu com prazer. Com muito prazer.

E os dois chegaram em seu clímax, ofegantes e satisfeitos.

Quando Sakura, ia tomar um beijo dele, ela ficou paralisada.

Havia uma lágrima rolando pelo rosto dele.

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must've called a thousand times to tell you_

 _I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

\- Sasuke-kun, o que aconteceu? – ela se sentou com pressa, e tomou o rosto dele com as mãos. – Me diga, querido.

Ela secava o rosto dele, e ao mesmo tempo vistoriava seu corpo. Seria possível que a saudade dela fosse tanta, que não o viu machucado ou algo do tipo?

\- Me desculpe, Sakura. – soltou o ar.

\- Pelo quê, meu amor?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Por tudo. – Lembrou-se de não ser a primeira vez que ele precisava pedir isso.

\- Eu já te desculpei, Sasuke-kun, naquela época...

\- Não. - pensou – Aliás, por aquela época também, mas por tudo. Tudo mesmo, Sakura.

\- Eu não estou entendendo, Sasuke-kun. – perguntou ela procurando os olhos dele.

Sasuke buscou em seu íntimo aquilo que de vez em quando pensava e o assombrava.

\- Você é feliz, Sakura? Comigo?

Sakura fez uma expressão de quem não entendia a pergunta. Mas quando Sasuke permaneceu firme e não se pronunciou, percebeu que era séria.

\- É claro que sim, Sasuke-kun. Por que isso agora?

Ele virou o rosto para fugir dos olhos dela que o deixavam nu, e não só por que realmente estava.

\- Eu as vezes penso, que você nunca será feliz comigo realmente. – ele engoliu seco – nem você e nem a nossa filha.

\- Sasuke-kun... – ela colocou a mão em seu ombro.

Ele se sentou, e decidiu despejar o que sentia, olhando em seus olhos.

\- Me desculpe, Sakura. Eu te arrastei para essa vida, para esse sobrenome amaldiçoado. Você criou a nossa filha praticamente sozinha, por anos, e eu não estava lá. – segurou o ombro dela – eu não tenho direito de me chamar de pai, acho que sequer de marido. Você seria muito mais feliz com um marido que fosse presente, alguém sem tanta obscuridade, ou tantos pecados. Nossa filha, nem deve ter mais carinho por mim, e você merece alguém melhor, então sinta-se livre para...

Um tapa.

O choque fez com que Sasuke permanecesse com o rosto virado, devido ao tapa que Sakura deferiu em seu rosto. Quando virou o rosto alguns segundos depois, encontrou ela chorando.

\- Nunca mais fale isso.

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried to tell you_

 _I'm sorry, for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

\- Nunca mais, ouse dizer o que fazer da minha vida e com quem devo ser feliz.

\- Sakura...

Ela segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos.

\- Olhe para mim. Quantas vezes mais eu preciso provar para você o amor que sinto? Quantas vezes estive do seu lado, mesmo quando você não me quis perto? Quantas vezes mais eu preciso dizer, que eu amo tanto você que não aguento?

Sasuke a abraçou. Tão apertado quanto conseguia.

Por um instante desejou ter ainda o outro braço para apertá-la contra o seu corpo ainda mais.

\- Você tem razão sobre a Sarada. Ela não lembra muito mais do seu rosto – ela se soltou – mas não quer dizer que ela não te ame. Ela sempre pede as pessoas para contarem histórias sobre o pai dela, e outro dia Shizune me contou que ela estava na biblioteca da Torre do Hokage lendo _História de Konoha – O ataque de Kaguya_ e fazendo um esboço da descrição de Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke sorriu, e seu peito se encheu de algo quente e gostoso de sentir.

\- Ela te ama Sasuke-kun. Só vai precisar redescobrir esse sentimento. – Sakura sorriu acariciando a parte do rosto onde ela havia batido.

Sasuke fechou os olhos.

\- Ela te ama, assim como eu sempre te amei, e te amarei. – ela continuou – eu sei que as coisas não estão fáceis, mas eu sei que você está tentando, e eu me orgulho muito disso. Já entendi que não somos um casal regular, que sempre haverá algo para nos testar – ela riu – talvez um ser maior com uma caneta regendo nosso destino nunca nos deixará em paz, mas eu sei que o amor que sentimos um pelo outro, é capaz de superar isso tudo. Não importa qual obstáculo nós tenhamos que passar.

Sakura depositou um cálido beijo nos lábios dele.

\- Eu tenho fé que um dia, isso tudo vai passar, e seremos tão felizes, que esses dias serão só um passado distante. Nós, e a nossa filha. Por que nos amamos muito.

O coração de Sasuke antes vazio, estava preenchido de novo.

Sakura até poderia ser feliz com outro, mas para ele, não existiria ninguém como ela.

\- Obrigado, Sakura...

 **Betada por: gabelost**

∞∞∞Ω∞∞∞

 _E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

 _Essa one foi escrita para o concurso de fics do grupo do Facebook Fanfics SasuSaku. Para quem já conhece, beijos gatas, para quem não conhece, fica o convite ^^_

 _A fic saiu meio na correria, por que o prazo pro concurso estava acabando kkkk_

 _Sem ideias pra one, resolvi escrever um headcanon meu que tento amenizar a ausência do Sasuke no Gaiden_

 _Sim, de tudo que aconteceu, os anos longe de casa foram os que mais me doeram ;.;_

 _Espero que gostem e não me matem XD_

 _Não sou de escrever drama, mas como não tirava Hello da cabeça desde o lançamento, resolvi fazer uma songfic do Sasuke sofrendo_

 _/3_

 _Beijos a todos que leem_

 _Beijo especial para o FFSS, Índia Xará que surta comigo com Adele XD, e pra Gabelost que betou essa fic_

 _Espero que gostem_

 _E ate a próxima_

 _;**_


End file.
